


Trépasser. Charger.

by Chysack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chysack/pseuds/Chysack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encore et encore, ils se battent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trépasser. Charger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hum. Un autre drabble. Ouais là il est carrément méga court. Bon, je le dis maintenant puisque c'est pas vraiment du spoil: déso d'avoir fait encore dans le même style que mon autre drabble sur Frisk. Mais ç'parle pas de la même chose ok!
> 
> Ha et ouais, Undertale = pas à moi.

Trépasser. Charger.

Les os qui te pourfendent.

Trépasser. Charger.

Le rayon qui te gèle, te brûle, te tue.

Trépasser. Charger.

Le choc qui vient contre toi, te brisant en plus de points que possible.

Trépasser. Charger.

Le mur inexistant qui coupe ton souffle, vide tes poumons. Encore, encore et encore.

Trépasser. Charger.

Les plateformes qui te bloquent, t'empêchant d'éviter les projections osseuses qui fondent vers toi.

Trépasser. Charger.

L'arc de crâne qui ne fait que t'effleurer et qui suffit à ton cœur pour, peu à peu, perdre sa force vitale, s'approchant de ce point.

Trépasser. Charger.

Ne reviens pas!

Trépasser. Charger.

Je ne veux pas revenir...

Trépasser. Charger.

Sans...

Trépasser. Charger.

Sans, je veux...

Trépasser. Charger.

Je veux juste mourir...


End file.
